In general, passengers in motor vehicles can only adjust their seat position statically in advance. The seat position is usually not adjusted during the ride. The seat position of the vehicle passengers does not adapt to the driving situations encountered.
In previously known and presently common motor vehicle systems, the vehicle passengers select the seat position in the vehicle on an individual basis that they perceive to be the most favorable and comfortable before the trip begins. During the trip, the vehicle passengers are generally subjected to transverse forces resulting from lateral acceleration, when travelling around corners, for example. Moreover, transverse forces occur, which can result from braking and decleration phases during the ride. During the ride, transverse stresses arise between the cushions of the vehicle seats and the vehicle passengers due to the dynamic forces which are a function of the driving situation and which have an effect on the passengers, which transverse stresses can be perceived by the vehicle passengers as very uncomfortable. In particular when the level of the transverse stresses exceeds the respective personally acceptable threshold of the vehicle passengers.